


Reply Already!!

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Maybe OOC, Mentioned Asano Gakushu, Puppy Love, Requited Love, Short Story, Slight Cursing, Some Timeskips, Soulmate AU, Unnamed OCs - Freeform, Writing on Skin, beautiful boys, feeling, hinted child neglect, idk how to tag, ink on skin, just feels, lots of fluff, one scene ocs, underrated ship/pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Sakikabara Ren thought he didn't have a soulmate, he wrote on his arm to try and see, but they never replied. So after days of trying he gave up and believed that he was just gonna be alone. Till one day in class when he doodles on his arm he gets a reply.'Cut it out'He had a soulmate.Asano Gakushu knew he had a soulmate, he just never wrote back to them. Too busy with all of his school work, sport practices, music lessons, and cram school to think about having a soulmate in his life, so he thought better to just not drag them in. Till one day in class small doodles appeared on his arms, so to avoid getting in trouble he decided to write back for he first time.And he has no regrets in doing so.Love though ink on skin AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here, I hope you enjoy! And tell me what you think.

Hazel brown eyes drifted to the front row of the room, settling at the sight of light orange hair. A silent sigh escaped as he continued to tune out his teacher, he already knew this so why bother, after all poetry and writing was his best subject. His gaze fell back to his pen in hand, out of boredom he clicked his pen over and over, only to receive a quick glare from the teacher causing him to sigh. And he still had 45 minutes left of this damn class. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand only to be struck with a time consuming idea. Clicking the pen one more time, he rolled up his school jacket sleeve and pressed his ink pen against his skin, now he wasn't really an artist so his doodles he began to litter his arm with weren't too extravagant, but that didn't matter, not like anyone is gonna see it.

  
Asano Gakushu's amethyst eyes stayed glued to the front of the room as the teacher droned on and on about the history of a fames poem. To be honest the young purple eyed youth done knew all that was needed to know about the piece of work, but he couldn't slack off, even in posture; after all he had to set in examples for the underlings to follow. However that doesn't excuse the fact that it was so DULL! True he done knew all about what they're studding, and it's true that he's studied ahead in all of his classes to stay ahead of everyone in the school, but even he can get bored like anyone else. Giving a silent sigh, amethyst eyes drifted down at his desk to find a tiny distraction, only to see something more.

  
Right at the end of his jacket sleeve on his wrist were small doodles, and lines were still appearing as if they were still being drawn. Asano's brows furrowed as he nudged his sleeve up a bit to see full pictures of; flower, pens, books, and even the school's mascot. The young male gave a tiny sigh as he took his pen and wrote on the inside of his palm.

  
_**'Cut it out.'** _

  
Sakakibara Ren gave a sigh as he looked over his work, a smile tried to make its way to his lips, only for a small frown to marry it instead as saddening thoughts filled his head. Sighing again he rolled his sleeve back down, after all didn't want anyone to see one of the great 5 breaking the school rule that forbid anyone from writing on their skin to communicate with their soulmate on school property. Besides anyone would jump at the chance to try and take him down a peg.

  
Well that didn't matter, he didn't have a soulmate to begin with, he wrote on the day of age, but...they never wrote back. He tried again and again on different days but he never got so much as a stray marking, so he just assumed that he didn't have one, he'd just be alo-

  
His thoughts were cut off as his eyes strayed to the writing in the palm of his hand. **_'Cut it out.'_**

  
'I didn't write that...' Sakakibara thought to himself as he stared at the neatly written words. _'...but that would mean!'_

  
As his heart began to race, he took his pen and shakily wrote under the words in his palm, hiding  it from anyone who'd try and take a peek, as his thoughts came crashing to one happy conclusion. _'I have a soulmate!'_

  
***

  
Hazel orbs re-read his note to his soulmate, **_'Where have YOU BEEN?!!'_ **

  
Sure it was blunt and may come off as rude, but if you went thorough the emotional turmoil he's been through it's understandable. He bit his lip in hopes that he gets a response. And he did, a rather short and unhelpful one.

  
**_'Busy'_ **

  
Ren's eye gave a small twitch as he gave the word an annoyed glare. That's all they got to say, busy?! Do they not realize what he's went through for the past 6 months, and so once he tries and get them to explain themselves they just leave it vague and say that they were busy, the audacity!

  
Oh he wanted to demand answers, he wanted to get mad and write hurtful words demanding to know what they were 'busy' with, but he didn't. Yes he felt hurt for his soulmate alone, making him think he was a part of the minority that didn't have a future partner, but n ow he doesn't have to now that his soulmate has revealed themselves; to be frank he more at ease then anything, he wasn't alone it the world, and his soulmate was out there.  
So letting curiosity get the better of his he started to write down questions on his pale flesh under his jacket sleeves  in hopes of getting answers onto what his soulmate has been doing for the past 6 months.

  
_**'Busy with what?'** _

  
_**'How have you been?'** _

  
_**'How old are you?'** _

  
And so on.

  
This kept his attention till the bell rang for break. Students stood and fled out of the classroom to talk, meet, and studies with others. Sakakibara gave a sigh as he let his sleeves cover his arms and he grabbed his things and left with the other kids as thoughts of his soulmate filled his head. Making his way down the hall he met up with some of the virtuosos 5 who seemed to be caught up in a discussion all of their own, so he stood and watched not adding anything to the talk.

  
However, his mind kept wondering back to his soulmate, even though he doesn't know who they are or what they even look like, they done fill his head and heart; but it tugs on his mind about why they never wrote back after his countless attempts from before?

  
*******

  
The rest of the day continued as normal; classes went on, students studied, and teachers taught just like any other day.

  
Throughout the  day Sakakibara nervously waited for the answers that he seek, for just a moment alone to check his sleeves. Guess luck wasn't on his side, as he was constantly surrounded by his classmates who asked for his assistance  on school work, and girls who flocked around him who only wished to be flirted with. Well being the nice 'playboy' he was 'happy' to play along.

  
After a long day, the young teen finally arrived home, walking in only to find it dark and empty... again. Sighing he ran a hand through his half shaved brown hair as he made his way up to his room on the second floor. Finally reaching the large bedroom he allowed his jacket to slide off his frame and land on the floor. Glancing down at his arms, the answers to his questions were there.

  
A smile spread across his face as a warm feeling invaded his chest. They wrote back!

  
Scrambling to his desk, the brunet pulled out a blue ink pen read the answers to his questions.

  
**_'How have you been?'_ **

  
**_'Fine.'_ **

  
**_'Busy with what?'_ **

  
**_'School, sports, cram classes, and music'_ **

  
**_'How old are you?'_ **

  
**_'14'_ **

  
**_'Hobbies?'_ **

  
**_'Previously stated'_ **

  
**_'What school do you go to?'_ **

  
**_'Kunugigaoka Jr High.'_ **

  
Sakakibara's smile widen as he read his soulmate's answers in their neat perfect handwriting. Amazing how they're able to make it so when writing on flesh is quite difficult; however it was even more stupendous  to learn that his soulmate was so close, he might even know them. No time like the present!

  
**_'Hey we go to the same school, how about we meet up sometime?'_** His hazel gaze steadied onto his pale arm as he pulled his legs up into the seat and pulled his knees to his chest.

  
There he sat for a solid 15 minutes, watching his arm as he absent mindedly spun his chair, only to give a tired sigh, maybe they were busy...again.

  
He let his arm fall to his side, giving it a quick glance, he saw marks being made, words! He jerked his arm up only to see a single word.

  
**_'No.'_ **

  
No?

  
No!

  
What did he mean no?!

  
Snatching his pen he wrote, _**'I've been waiting for 20 minutes and all you can say is no? Why not? Aren't you going to give me an explanation? No wait let me guess your busy. Right?'**_

  
This time the answer was instant, **_'Yes.'_**

  
Sakakibara's eye twitched, his soulmate was such a workaholic, but he the young poet was a patience teen he could read through as to why. _**'What are you so busy with?'**_

  
_**'Mid-terms are coming up so I have to prepare, I don't exactly have the luxury of time due to my schedule being so full.'** _

  
The brunet blinked, well that was unexpected.

  
Than again he just got in contact with his significant other, so of course he can't just expect them to drop everything just to coming running to him. Ren rested his hand in the palm of his other hand, thoughts dancing in his head. Oh he got it!

  
**_'How about during summer break? Will you have time than?'_ **

  
**_'Maybe, ask again later_**.'

  
Ren's eye gave a twitch, **_'What are you a magic-8 ball?'_**

  
**_'Are you asking if your soulmate it an answer telling toy, now how would that make any logical sense when it's a connection between two people.'_ **

  
Ren's eyes widen a fraction only for him to give a small chuckle, his soulmate was so literal and it was kind funny, if not cute.

  
_**'I apologize, but I must return to my activities.'** _

  
_**'Talk to you later than?'** _

  
_**'Maybe.'**_  
.  
.  
.  
 _ **'Sure.'**_

  
A small smile graced the young poet's features, he held his scribbled arm close to his chest, for the first time in awhile, he felt happy..


	2. Summer Time

**-TIME SKIP- (Summer Beach Lodge) On the Beach**

  
A sigh escaped a half shaved brunet, closing his book; he moved to into a more upright position, his legs tucking to his chest. Hazel eyes stared at the blue ocean with orange red lights glistened across the waters. A beautiful sight, but a lonely one with no one there to enjoy it with. How ironic that the so called play boy of 1-A, Sakakibara was all lonesome on the beach watching the sun set behind the vast body of water.

  
Everyone else in his class broke off into study session groups to get help in their worst subject, each with one of the members of the big 5 leading them, well except for him. Guess no one wanted to work on writing.

  
Giving another sigh, Ren rested his chin on his knees, a gentle breeze blew by causing him a shiver down his back, reaching behind himself he grabbed a light jacket and slipped it on over his loose white long sleeved shirt. Once zipped up, hazel orbs went back to the still dropping sun. His mind began to wonder, at first it was random; like school, his grades, and so on but the thing is that they always went back to a single thought that was always on the back of his mind since he learned about it.

  
His soulmate.

  
Since that day they've communicated, sometimes they were cut short but the brunet did enjoy the times that they chatted. And this summer break has allowed plenty of time to chat, even though their summer trip is suppose to consist of studying but they still had their free time. A smile graced his features as he pulled his pen out of his jacket pocket, maybe his soulmate is finished with their study session.

  
Rolling up his sleeves he came face to face with both of his arms littered with messages to and from his soulmate. No space.

  
Well arms aren't the only option.

  
**In the Hotel's dinning area.**

  
Asano stood from his place at the front of one of the dinning room's tables, students from the sides following suite . "We're done here today, it's getting late and we have a full schedule tomorrow."

  
Several of the students nodded as they packed up their things and left the room; leaving Asano alone with a duo of giggling girls. The chairmen's child sighed as he began to clean the small messes that adorned the table. As he cleaned he noticed that the room had gone silent, confused, purple orbs darted towards the two girls who were staring at him with wide eyes.

  
"Is something wrong girls?"

  
They remained silent as he followed where their eyes were staring at...his legs? Looking down at his bare limbs he noticed dark blue words written upside down just above his knee. _'Shit They know!'_

  
Asano, not losing his composure, gave a small cough alerting the two staring girls; startling them.

  
"S-sorry Asano-Kun! W-we didn't mean to stare, we just didn't know that you contacted your soulmate so often." One of them stuttered.

  
"Yeah, but it's so commendable of you to take time out of your busy day to talk with her!" The other exclaimed.

  
The young ginger held back a sigh, might as well to play along. "Thank you for your kind words girls, but can I ask you to keep it on the down low?" He raised his hand up to his mouth to make the 'shushing' motion, "It can be our little secret."

  
"Y-yeah, sure thing! Lips are sealed!"

  
"Thank you girls, but I now believe that you should head for bed, it's getting late you know."

  
"A-alright Asano-Kun!"

The two girls left in a giddy, giggling manner, leaving the number one student alone in the dinning room. Once checking for the coast is clear, the young teen settled himself into a cozy chair with his knees pulled up . He pulled out his red ink pen and wrote under the blue note on his leg. _**'What the hell are you doing?'**_

_**'Just wanted to check up on you, see what was up.'** _

_**Asano sighed, only for the corners of his mouth twitched.** _

_**'I've just finished for the day, but I'd like to know why you wrote on your legs?'** _

_**'I ran out of room on my arms.'** _

_**He gave another sigh, his soulmate was something else.** _

_**'Hey since neither of us are busy at the moment, how about we meet?'** _

_**'Not at the moment.'** _

_**'Why no-t?! This could be a great opportunity for us.'** _

_**'As much fun as that sounds, I have duties I have to attend to while I'm here.'** _

_**'No fun, even on break you can't relax?'** _

_**'My work is never done.'** _

_**'** _ _**That's an understatement, so when can we meet then, after we get back?'** _

 

_**'The end of the school year.'** _   
_**'** _

_**But that's so far!!'** _

_**'Well my work load has increased, especially with E-class trying to rise up.'** _

_**'True, we do have to keep them in their place.'** _

  
Asano chuckled as he wrote back, _ **'Have you been keeping up with your studies?'**_

  
_**'Of course, but right  now I'm relaxing on the beach.'** _

  
**_'It's getting late.'_ **

  
**_'Stars are a bonus.'_ **

  
**_'Well I have a busy day tomorrow.'_ **

  
**_'Yeah I get it, go on to sleep. Have sweet dreams my lovely.'_ **

  
The ginger's mouth twitched into a smile, such a flirt, **_'And to you my dichter*'_**

  
Asano recapped his pen and leaned his head back  onto the wall, he had until graduation, so much to do and yet so little time.

  
Back on the beach, Sakakibara sighed as he looked up into the night sky. _'Graduation huh?'_

* * *

 

**A/N: This is the first chapter, next one is coming soon.**   
***It's poet in German.**


	3. Chapter 3

**8 Months Later**

 

This was it. Today is the day that he was finally going to both graduate and meet his soulmate. The warm feeling of joy filled his chest as the day went on.

  
It was past noon when students begin to leave with their family, diplomas in hand. Although he media tried to force their way to E-class for answers about their octopus like teacher, the five virtuous, including himself, joined

to get them away from the bothersome reporters.

 

After they left, Sakakibara went to he place that him and his soulmate discussed where they would meet, at the bottom of the E-class mountain behind the gate behind the fence next to the closest tree.

  
The tallest of the virtuous five leaned against said tree, rough bark digging into his back, as his hazel eyes stared down at the neatly written words on his arm. **_'I'll meet you at 2:00 PM.'_**

A sigh escaped from the poets mouth, a nervous shutter ran down his spine. Any moment his soulmate, his life partner, was going to come walking up to that spot to officially meet whoever was on the other side. The brunet gave a nervous chuckle as he thought back to all of the months building to that moment. The sleepless and stressful nights of emotional turmoil, his soulmate always seemed to know when something bothered him and wrote to him which always calmed him down and made him feel so much better. Even if it was just words on his skin.

  
His lips quirked at the memories and how they made him feel, funny how one can do that to someone and yet, they don't even know each others names. Although that didn't mean he couldn't piece together the clues.

  
One has to be a complete idiot to not see. The constant rehearsals, cram classes, and study sessions. No one in their right mind could handle that constant stress, well except a certain ginger friend of his, Asano Gakushu.  
Ren gave a small chuckle only to hear the snap of a twig, turning his head his hazel eyes met with amethyst orbs. They stared in silence till the smaller youth spoke, "So my hypothesis was correct."

  
Ren gave one of his flirtish smiles, "Are you happy with the results?"

  
"We will see."

 

Ren's smile widen as he gave a quick chuckle, he grabbed the ginger's hand and tugged him deeper into the forest.

  
**1.5 hours later**

  
The two young males walked back to the entrance hand in hand as a gentle breeze tussled their hair. Giving a sigh, Asano used his free hand to reach for his phone and found one missed call and one message. He gave a somewhat irritated noise as he shoved his hand held device back into his pocket. "My father is waiting."

  
"Your father, even after what he did in front of everyone?"

  
"It's alright Ren, I'll be fine. I will talk to you later."

  
The purple eyed teen took a few steps away, his hand's grip slipping from Ren's, only for the brunet to tighten his grip. Asano turned to see concerned eyes staring into his soul. "Ren I'll be fine, I can handle him."

  
The brunet sighed as he released his grip, "I know you can." His gaze slipped away from the ginger as his eyes displayed obvious conflict. "You'll call or message me if anything happens, right?"

  
Gakushu gave him a small smile, "I will."

  
The taller youth gave a relieved smile as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller form. "I love you, you know."

  
He felt the ginger smile in his chest and arms wrap around him, "Yes, even if our obvious messages were not enough."

  
Ren gave a soft smile as he rested his head on top of the ginger's head, "And for the record, I am no bottom."

  
A playful smirk found its way to the brunet's lips as he tilted Gakushu's chin up to look at him. "Yes, you are."

  
He then closed the space between them, his lips clashed with his other half's. Amethyst eyes widen at the action only to relax and close, He started the action of pushing back into the kiss; however it was over sooner then they would have liked.

  
The two pulled away, a grin plastered on Ren's face, "I'll talk to you later, my lovely Gakushu."

  
The chairmen's child broke into a burning light red, "As to you my dichter."

  
The smaller male turned and began his track, Sakakibara watched as his soulmate walked till he eventually lost sight of him.

  
A small smile graced his features as he pulled out a blue pen from his jacket pocket. Rolling down his sleeves, he wrote a message. _ **'Miss you already.'**_


	4. Epiloge

**12 Years Later**

  
The door opened with a slight creek, the sound of rain radiating from behind, a hazel eye peeked into the room to find an empty foyer, but the sounds of clicking keys could be heard through the open doorway, diagonal to the door. Taking a deep breath, the male made the rest of his way through the door, slipping off his shoes he began to tip-toe his way pass the gaping door way while clutching a bundle to his chest.

  
"And where do you think your going Ren?"

  
Ren froze at the sound of the person in the other room. Gulping he found his voice to reply, "I was going to go change into something more comfortable, you know how the weathers been. "

  
"Your point?"

  
"I kinda got drenched out there."

  
"I haven't heard of any rain falls in the last twelve hours." The key clicking suddenly stopped as the sound of a chair swiveling could be heard along with the tapping of a socked foot. "Ren get in here."

  
Another Ren gave another gulp, but obeyed. He took a few steps back to see him dearly beloved husband turned towards the doorway with his arms crossed. A ginger eyebrow rose as he saw a bundle clutched to the brunet's chest, "What's in the coat Ren?"

  
The hazel eyed man looked into amethyst eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to his soulmate. "It's a-"

  
He was cut off by the bundle starting to squirm out of his hold, causing it to fall out of his grip and land on the floor with a 'thud' and 'yelp'.

  
Amethyst eyes looked at the form on the floor, a small, wet, white and tan patched dog with big brown eyes and floppy ears. Looking back up at the taller male's hazel eyes, "Ren, what have we discussed?"

  
"I know I know, you said a dog would distract you from your work, but she was all alone out there in a box and she wet and cold, a-and she could've been captured and used as an experiment for some sort of -"

  
A sigh cut him off as the love of his life closed his eyes, "It's alright, it's fine, we'll keep the dog-"

  
He was cut off when the brunet tackled him in his chair in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you Shuu', I will take such good care of her, she'll be so well trained that you won't even know that she's here and-!"

  
"Until we find her a permanent residence."

  
"But...Gakashuu..."

  
"Ren, we've been over this. We can't afford distractions. Especially with a dog around."

  
Hazel eyes narrowed as they glared in amethyst colored orbs. "We do have the time you're just being stubborn about it."

  
The two stared for what felt like an eternity till a light bulb went off in the brunet's head. A sly grin spread across his face. "How about we make a deal?"

  
A ginger brow rose, "What do you propose?"

  
"If you don't fall in love with Joon by this time next month, I'll find her a home, a good one."

  
A smirked flashed onto the other male's face, "And what do I get if you loose?"

  
Ren bit his inner lip, but held steady. "Whatever you want."

  
A mischievous glint shined in the ginger's eyes, "Oh I have an idea," a chuckle escaping his lips.

  
A shutter ran down Ren's back, who knows what perfectionist had in store for him. He had to win. It might make him open up to new ideas more.

  
"If the mutt is staying, then she needs a bath, I'm not allowing a filthy animal to roam in here ."

  
The brunet gave a small smile and a short nod as he turned and picked up the small puppy that sat right where she was last seen, her ears perked up and tongue hanging out. A smile graced him as he leaned down and picked up the happy puppy. "Come on Joon let's get you cleaned up."

  
Ren walked out of the room with Joon in his arms, leaving the ginger alone. A smirk adorned his features, "This will be interesting."

  
**Few Days Later**

  
Amethyst eyes flickered over to the ticking clock only to return to the computer screen in front of him. A tired sigh left him as he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. His vision was engulfed in darkness by only a few moments when a whine got his attention. Cracking his eyes open, he saw that the little dog his husband brought home the other day sitting on the floor with big brown eyes staring into his own, a bright blue ball in his mouth. "What is it?"

  
The little dog lowered her head and dropped the ball on the floor, he gave a small whine as his tale began wag. "What, you want me to throw this?" He asked as he reached down and picked up the slightly wet ball.

  
The small dog jumped into a playing position, giving a playful bark. Gakushuu sighed, 'Why did Ren have to bring home a dog? Why?!' Amethyst orbs looked over at the dog then the ball. "If I throw this will you not be a hindrance to my work?"

  
The domesticated mammal gave a yap in response. "Alright, there."

  
He tossed the ball lazily through the doorway, the dog ran on traction less hardwood floors and ran through the opening in the wall as she chased the ball out of the room, sliding as she went along. The young adult sighed as he sat back up on the couch, laptop resting in his lap, and ginger went back to his almost finished work, but that all stopped when the sounds of claws on hardwood came back into the room, stopping right next to the piece of furniture.

  
Gakushuu turned his head to see the puppy had returned with the ball, tail wagging. "I thought we had an agreement? I have work." The dog barked at the human, dropping the ball onto the floor. Sighing once again, the ginger picked up the ball and clenched it in his hand. "One more time, got it?"

  
The dog gave another bark, "Okay." He turned towards the doorway and threw the ball again, but a little harder then before. Joon did the same action as before and raced out of the room after the bright blue plaything. Giving a hint of a smirk, the ginger turned back to his near complete work in peace, however it didn't last long. The clicking of claws returned and stopped next to the couch. An amethyst eye twitched, but he decided to ignore the small dog, maybe she'll go away if he didn't her pay attention. Sadly for the ginger his plan backfired, Joon remained sitting there with big brown eyes staring at the person on the couch, soon she let out a whine as she pawed at the ginger's knee, this lasted till, a growl escaped Gakushuu, "What?!"

  
Joon gave another whine as she pawed at his knee and nudged the ball with her nose. "No, I done threw it twice, that is all I have time for."

  
Another whine left the white and tan puppy, not giving up. They started into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours till one of them relented. "Fine! But no more!"

  
He scooped up the ball and chucked it out of the room, Joon chasing the projectile, only to come back seconds later, prancing in as if she had won a prize. Before Gakushuu had a chance to sit, she was back and placed the ball at his bare feet. "No."

  
The white and tan puppy gave a whine as she tilted her head at an adorable angle. "Oh no, I see through your game, I am not stooping to that level."

  
She kept it up, not relenting. "Alright!"

  
He once again picked up the ball and threw it, and the cycle repeated till the ginger eventually gave in. He finished and saved his work quickly and kept throwing the blue ball, and before he knew it he actually began to enjoy it. However he was knocked back into reality when he heard the front door open, "Shuu' I'm home."

  
'Crap!'   
Speeding to the couch, the ginger pulled his finished work up and made himself look relaxed on the couch, just as Ren walked into the living room. "Hey, how was your day?"

  
"Fine, just filling forms and grading papers."

  
A tiny frown married onto Ren's face as he walked over behind the couch and wrapped his arms around the ginger from behind, "Didn't you bond with Joon any?"

  
A scoff left the smaller male, "Like I told you Ren, I don't like animals."

  
Ren's eyebrows quirked as his hazel orbs drifted over to Joon who sat on the hardwood with a lightly banged up blue ball resting next to her front paws. The look of love shined in her eyes as they looked at ginger, her tail wagging and ears perked. His eyes then fell to his significant other's hands, they had a light sheen of a drying liquid. A small grin made it's way to the brunet's face, so his husband was playing that way, well looks like they'll just have to see what the next few weeks bring them.

  
**A Few Weeks Later**

  
Ren's alarm went off only to be quickly shut down. Blurry hazel eyes blinked opened to see bright red numbers, reading 6:30 AM. Groaning, the brunet turned back over in his bed to spoon his husband. A smile graced his face as he nuzzled it into the other male's hair, inhaling his wonderful scent as his arms wrapped themselves around his torso. Sunlight made its way through the closed curtains, illuminating his soulmate's perfect features. A wonderful way to wake up in the morning, however all good must come to an end, work calls.

  
Forcing himself to sit up, Ren looked over at his beloved and what he saw made him smile even more. On the other side of Gakushuu laid Joon curled up in his stomach sleeping soundly with one of the ginger's hands resting on top of her back. "I guess I win."

  
He leaned over and kissed his beloved before getting out of bed and getting ready for work. To be honest Ren thought it was pretty clear that his competitive husband had bonded with the dog and falling in love with her little puppy nature. Ren thought back to all the times he'd see Joon following the ginger around, or the little smiles he'd give her when she did a trick for him when he thought the other wasn't looking. Actually it was pretty amusing how Gakushuu tried to make it seem like that he hated the puppy and wanted nothing to do with her, guess old habits die hard.

  
Ren finished getting ready and made some breakfast, and before he left the room he gave the ginger one more kiss on his temple. Once he was out the door amethyst eyes opened and the aroma of coffee hung in the air, a soft smile made its way to his face as he got up, waking Joon up in the process. Walking into the kitchen the ginger and poured himself a cup, then opened the sliding door to the backyard, allowing the puppy to run about. Sitting on the wooden swing, he gently sipped his hot beverage and caught a glimpse at some words written on his wrist.

  
**_'Miss you already.'_ **

  
A small smile graced this face once again at the note, but an eyebrow quirked at the addition. _**'P.S. I won our little wager.'**_

  
Ren...won? He won?! Oh no, Sakakibara Asano Gakushuu does NOT lose bets! Getting up, the ginger stormed over to the opened door and went to the kitchen counter for a pen, he raised his arm to start writing, he was gonna tell him what for and Ren will know what he already should know, that he does not lose be-!

  
His thought process was cut off as a small bark and whine gained his attention. Looking down he saw Joon sitting at his feet, tail wagging and tonged lolling out. Glancing quickly at his arm, he sighed as he put down the pen and bent down to allow the puppy to snuggle in his arms. Standing back up he looked in Joon's eyes as a smile made its way to his face, "What am in going to do with you?"

  
The puppy gave a small bark and licked his cheek, the ginger gave a small chuckle as he picked up the pen again and raised his arm, while balancing Joon, and relayed a message.

  
**_'I guess you did.'_ **

  
The amethyst eyed man placed the pen back down on the counter and went back outside to sit on the swing, coffee cup still sitting on the seat, he laid Joon on his lap as he rocked the swing, his hand petting Joon's cores fur, a calming feeling.

  
**Later that night**

  
Ren returned home to find a quite house hold with many of the home's lights turned off. "Shuu' I'm home!"

  
Toeing off his shoes, Ren walked to the living room only to come across an adorable sight. His ginger haired soulmate was curled upon the couch with Joon curled up next to him. A smile spread across the brunets face, leaning over he pulled the throw blanket over his husband and leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Sleep well."

  
He straightened back up and was about to leave when he felt a tug at the end of his sleeve, looking over and saw a pale hand loosely gripping his top, "Stay..."

  
Staring into groggy amethyst eyes, the brunet smiled again and said, "Only if you move over."

  
Gakushuu made a noise but shifted to make an opening. Grinning, Ren sat in the opening, only for his beloved to lay himself back down on top of him, after some shifting from the two, they were both laying on the couch, the ginger on top of him with his head in his chest. "Comfy?"

  
Ren received a grunt of approval as he sleepily nodded. Hazel eyes glanced at Joon who still slept soundlessly next to the couple, "She's a heavy sleeper."

 

"Sleep..."

  
A chuckle escaped from the brunet man, "Alright, alright." Ren adjusted himself and fixed the throw blanket over them- including Joon- and rested one hand on Joon's back, and the other around Gakushuu. "I love you Shuu'."

  
"Love you too," was his groggy reply.

  
Ren smiled as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him, and his soulmate. A happy little family that insisted of two young adult men, and one happy puppy, truly a beautiful sight.  
And all because one decide to heed an unwritten command, Reply already.

  
**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lasted till now, did you like it? Tell me your thoughts, I'd really like to see them. Hope to see you in future works!


End file.
